


Tsumukari Muramasa

by Antares_Black



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares_Black/pseuds/Antares_Black
Summary: After a long time, a brother and a sister get together ...
Relationships: Illyasviel von Einzbern & Emiya Shirou, Sitonai | Alter Ego & Muramasa Sengo | Saber
Kudos: 7





	Tsumukari Muramasa

_[Beat!]_

A lonely man walked down the path of a beautiful cherry tree. His toned figure shows it attracting a few glances from passers-by who came and went on the trail, the scars on his chest seemed to be the cause of such attention, but he was not blind to the most eager eyes so to speak.

With a snort and adjusting his cloak on his shoulders, the man continued on his way to his destination, the sound of objects rattling on his belt accompanying him all the way.

His red hair stirred in the wind as he increased the pace of his steps, aiming to reach his destination faster. His golden eyes saw every inch of his perimeter of vision.

Finally he got where he wanted to go, a cabin farther out in the woods, out of the eyes of passersby and cozy by nature. A smile painted his lips as he walked to the door and opened it, the smell of home entering his nostrils and his posture relaxing as he entered the cabin.

\- Welcome to the house, Shirou! - A lively, childlike voice reverberated through the cabin when a girl in white and purple ran towards him, her long white hair spreading in the air and anxious red eyes watching him like hawks.

"Shirou" raised an eyebrow at the girl who somehow some time ago moved to her cabin. Her company was not uncomfortable and in a way it was comforting, but at times like this he was wondering what whims she was here for.

"You know very well that this is not my name, Lady Sitonai"- he replied, his voice still ringing foreign to his ears and with a tone entirely different from what he was used to.

Sitonai just laughed in response, a hint of sadness and disappointment hidden behind the laughter, he could notice, before recovering and looking at him with a smile.

\- Grumpy as always, old Muramasa, but you know very well what I meant. - She replied with an unusual sparkle in her eyes and, now called Muramasa, let out an amusing and derogatory snort.

\- Yes, I certainly do, Illya - He answered casually and passed the girl towards his forge at the back of the hut, never noticing the slip of the tongue and the foreign name that came out of his mouth.

Not even noticing the girl stiffening and then smiling sadly at hearing it.

\- I knew you were still around, Shirou ... - She murmured softly before composing herself and putting a smile on her face, then going after the blacksmith's hut inside.


End file.
